Gone Forever
by Akira Sieghart
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have recently broken up after a huge fight between the two. However, they are being forced to perform together. How will their relationship affect the show? *one-shot* It's better than it sounds, it's also my first songfic!


**Gone Forever**

**Yay, my first songfic!**

**Hoestly people... I have NO idea what I was thinking of when I wrote this...**

**But I thought it was a potentially cute one-shot, so, I decided to write it!**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, the song is: "Gone Forever", Three Days Grace.**

**P.S: In case you're wondering, the Chipmunks/Chipettes are around ten to eleven years old in the story.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Dave?" Simon asked as Dave drove the Chipmunks and Chipettes to New York to perform in a concert.

"Of course," Dave answered with a smile. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you know…" Simon began, but he cut himself off and quickly looked behind him. Alvin and Brittany were both on opposite sides of the car and both had their headphones over their ears, meaning that they were oblivious to everything around them. Feeling safe, Simon began again. "Alvin and Brittany just had a big fight."

"Is that why you're worried?" Dave chuckled. "They always fight, but they're a couple, they'll get through it."

"Not anymore…" Simon mumbled.

"What?" Dave shouted looking at Simon. As he looked back towards the road, he noticed he was about to run a red light so he quickly hit the brakes, hard.

The sudden stop made everyone fly forward in their seats. Alvin and Brittany of course, weren't wearing their seatbelts, so they flew onto the car's floor only to be caught by the front seats.

"A little more of a notice when you're about to do that kind of stuff would be appreciated." Alvin muttered as he lay against to floor.

"Get off of me!" Brittany screeched.

Alvin didn't notice, but when they both fell forwards, he landed on top of Brittany.

Alvin made his way off of the floor and back into his seat, but he did it in a slow manor to annoy Brittany. She didn't notice it though; she simply sat back in her seat and brushed herself off before putting her headphones back on.

Seeing his attempt and annoying Brittany thwarted, Alvin did the same, he put his headphones back on and continued listening to his music.

"Okay Simon, what do you mean 'not anymore?'?" Dave questioned, keeping his eyes on the road this time.

"You know what I mean," Simon sighed. "They broke up."

"Just over a fight?" Dave asked, shock clearly showing in his eyes. "What was it even about?"

"I don't actually know, but it must've been something big to actually make them break up." Simon replied as he looked out the car window.

"You don't think that they'd actually fight at the concert… do you?" Dave asked reluctantly.

"I don't know." Simon sighed again. "That's why we shouldn't even be going. It's too risky."

"We don't have any choice, this is going to be the biggest concert of the year for you guys… you can't just skip it." Dave scolded.

"I know, I know." Simon said as he continued to look out the car window. "I just have a bad feeling about this…" Simon mumbled as he watched them pull into the stadium's parking lot.

Throughout the night, everything seemed to be going fine. After the immense begging from both Alvin and Brittany, Dave finally agreed to cancel the duet they had planned. While they wanted it canceled because they were still mad at each other, they also never finished rehearsing it.

People in the crowd went ecstatic as the Chipmunks and Chipettes finished their last song, 'We Are Family'. The song may have required a little interaction between Alvin and Brittany, but they seemed to be okay with each other long enough for the song to finish.

As the Chipmunks and Chipettes walked off the stage, slight bickering could be heard from where Alvin and Brittany were located.

"I told you," Alvin began. "You sang flat during the end of the song."

"I did not!" Brittany yelled, her anger getting the better of her. "You're just mad because you can't sing to save your life!"

"Excuse me?" Alvin shouted in response. But he suddenly had an idea as he listened to the crowd's uproar, they were loudly chanting 'encore'.

Without a second thought, Alvin quickly darted onto the stage in front of everyone. He ran over to the band before they could start packing their equipment up. A few whispers were heard before the band nodded in agreement.

The lights in the stadium went suddenly dim, causing a few gasps to be heard from audience members.

A soft acoustic rhythm was heard.

Backstage, everyone was horrified. They only knew one song that started out acoustically, but Alvin wouldn't be heartless enough to sing it, would he?

But their fears were realized when Alvin began singing.

"**Don't know what's going on**

**Don't know what went wrong**

**Feels like a hundred years I**

**Still can't believe you're gone**

**So I'll stay up all night**

**With these bloodshot eyes**

**While all these walls surround me with the story of our life"**

Everyone backstage knew what was coming next. They knew the chorus, but they all prayed that Alvin would come to his senses and stop. However, he turned around and looked straight at Brittany and smirked before turning towards the audience once again.

"**I feel so much better**

**Now that you're gone forever**

**I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**

**I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now**

**That you're gone forever"**

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and even Dave looked towards Brittany. Dreading the heartbroken reaction that she was about to have. But when they gazed upon her face, they became confused.

Her eyes weren't full of tears; they weren't full of anger, they were full of excitement. And worst of all, she was standing there with a smile on her face.

Still confused, her sisters began walking to Brittany's side to ask her about her reaction. But as they approached Brittany, she ran onto the stage, grabbing a microphone in the progress.

Feeling satisfied, Alvin began walking towards the backstage but seeing Brittany run towards him made him nervous.

"**Now things are coming clear**

**And I don't need you here**

**And in this world around me**

**I'm glad you disappeared**

**So I'll stay out all night**

**Get drunk and fight**

**Until the morning comes I'll**

**Forget about our life"**

Brittany sang, making Alvin's eyes open with shock. He never expected her to come onto the stage to sing with him, but he sort of liked it. Now, he just wished that he would've picked a more romantic song.

"**I feel so much better**

**Now that you're gone forever**

**I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**

**I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now**

**That you're gone forever"**

The two sang the chorus together extremely well. Their voices harmonized together perfectly, greatly improving the original song.

"**First time you screamed at me**

**I should have made you leave**

**I should have known it could be so much better**

**I hope you're missing me**

**I hope I've made you see**

**That I'm gone forever"**

By now, the two were barely enjoying singing the song. Instead, they were both enjoying the fact that they were singing together. Something about singing together made both of them feel good, it just seemed like their voices were meant to be one, and knowing that calmed both of them down automatically.

"**And now it's coming clear**

**That I don't need you here**

**And in this world around me**

**I'm glad you disappeared"**

The two sang the last part slowly and softly, getting closer to each other with each word.

"**I feel so much better**

**Now that you're gone forever**

**I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**

**I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now**

**That you're gone forever"**

The two finished the song, dragging the last 'forever' out as long as they could.

They quickly regulated their breathing, took their bows, and headed off the stage. As they walked back to Dave and their siblings, they started holding hands.

"Hey, Brittany?" Alvin whispered as they slowly made their way to their group.

"Yes, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't mean one word of that song." Alvin said as he squeezed her hand.

"Me either." Brittany giggled. But she suddenly stopped them both and bent Alvin down so that she could whisper in his ear. "But I sang it better." Brittany said as she kissed Alvin's cheek and ran off, laughing.

Alvin stood there for a few moments, smiling to himself and gently touching his cheek. But his thoughts quickly caught up to him and he snapped out of his trance.

"Hey!" Alvin laughed as he ran after Brittany.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

And well, that's the end!

**So, for my first songfic, how'd I do?**

**It's one of my favorite songs, and again, the idea just came to me.**

**Did you love it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
